muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Abigail
Abigail vs Avigail We talked about this in 2007, and at the time we based the decision on a Sesame Workshop press release that said "Abigail". It looks like that was a mistake (or they changed their mind about the English spelling) -- ShalomSesame.org, the official site, says "Avigail". I'm going to change the name of this article. -- Danny (talk) 00:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, grr -- I just saw that they produced a DVD called Avigile and Friends. So now the question is: Avigail or Avigile? -- Danny (talk) 00:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. And the page you have a screengrab of was the same one which originally said "Abigail"; they've changed it since then. My Israeli friend says that the text as written in Hebrew (in screen credits which I screengrabbed for him from the Amazon international Sesame downloads, as well as the Hebrew Wikipedia) would translate as Abigail, but there's plenty of variants in spelling and pronunciation (usually when I go to him for help on Hebrew dubbing, he reports that the common translation of a person's name can be one of two things, IMDb credits have it a third way, this article has it a fourth way). I'll ask him to look at the Hebrew credits again or try to find other sources (maybe even quote his response here, but it usually takes a few days for him to respond, since he's busy and the whole time difference makes him hard to catch). So far, it generally seems that the problem is that they haven't settled on a consistent spelling for a character whose name *isn't* spelled in the English language anyway, since the Hebrew alphabet allows greater latitude and thus the variants. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, what I remember from Hebrew school is that in Hebrew, the B letter is the same as V, except B has a dot in the middle and V doesn't. I don't think that looking at the Hebrew credits will help -- this is basically a question of "what's the official English spelling for this?" :::If they're using Avigile on video covers, then that's more compelling than what they put on the website. The one thing I'm curious about is if the official spelling has changed between 2008 (the Avigile and Friends DVD) and 2010/2011 (the new Shalom Sesame releases). So I'd like to know what spelling they use on those new releases... does anyone have one at hand? I was thinking of buying one anyway. -- Danny (talk) 00:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Enrique does, I think (and need to check, but I think the episode with English subtitles on Amazon has it as "Avigile," but I don't have time right now to re-download to check). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, Amazon's got the product description for #6 -- "Avigail is inspired by the story of Esther." My current theory: the people who work on Rechov Sumsum think the English translation is Avigile; the people who work on Shalom Sesame think it's Avigail. So the Rechov Sumsum DVD is called Avigile and Friends; the Shalom Sesame website and DVDs say Avigail. -- Danny (talk) 01:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :The closed captioning for "Chanukah: The Missing Menorah" spells it "Avigail." - Oscarfan 20:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm the smartest user on Annoying Orange Wiki (in which Wendy sometimes contributes to, link in autograph), as comfirmed by Bryce. So here's how to find her English name: find her Hebrew name, use Google Translate to translate, and POOF! You'll find it Abigail, Avigail, or Avigile. ;-) -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 22:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) name This article was created by 82.81.98.59, which is an Israeli IP address, which lends them a certain amount more cred than your average anon. So two questions: * Did they misspell Avigail's name, or did the Associated Press? * Is this enough evidence to allow me to create articles on Orna Bana and Tal Berman? -- Zanimum 19:12, 8 May 2007 (UTC) : Sesame Workshop's website says Abigail. Abigail itself is a Biblical name, and the literal Hebrew equivalent would be closer to Avigáyil anyway (not "Avigail"), and apart from Sesame Workshop sourcing, an Israeli translator friend of mine gives the Hebrew Wikipedia text for the character as "Abigail." So I'd say we go with that. As for guest stars, personally, I'd recommend waiting, both since an anonymous editor isn't the best source, and it always makes for a better page when we have either pictures or episode specifics. -- 23:28, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :: I guess that settles the spelling then. -- Zanimum 13:07, 9 May 2007 (UTC)